


At Least You Were Getting Along

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'My Will Be Done' spell drabble for opalescence_ @ livejournal. Buffy POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least You Were Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-09-04

_"But we weren't. I mean, I wasn't even nice."_

After all was finished, that's the thought that haunts her. Not that she was in love with Spike, but that she could be in love with him and still be so damn mean. What did that say about her? She dreams at night, dreams of what would have happened if the spell hadn't ended. She dreams of the fighting and anger along with the love. It's not a pretty picture, and she doesn't like who she is in those dreams. She wonders if it's the slayer or the girl in her.


End file.
